Talk:Lily L. Potter
Move Should this be moved to Lily Potter II, to match her brother's page? PinkRibbons 22:24, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :This should probably be a disambiguous page, and Lily Evans should probably be Lily Evans Potter (after all she was known as Lily Potter in the books...). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:26, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Evans probably wasn't Lily Potter Sr.'s middle name. Moving the maiden name to the middle is an American thing. PinkRibbons 03:10, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::I understand that, but at the same time her name is "Lily Potter", not "Lily Evans". She changed it when she was married. So her article should really be "Lily Potter" perhaps with a You may template on top to see Lily Potter II? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:30, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I think we agree that Harry's mother should be at Lily_Potter, with a link at the top to Harry's daughter's page. I would put the younger Lily's page at Lily_Potter_II then, would you agree with that? If we do all this, it would be a large change, involving moving two pages and updating many links. Should we ask about it somewhere else first? Wikipedia policy does say to be bold, but is this too bold? PinkRibbons 14:11, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::::We can leave this for a few days, see if anyone else comments. If no one does or if everyone agrees than it should be fine. Also you don't have to update every link - we'll redirect Lily Evans to Lily Potter so that will take up most of them. But the Lily Potter ones (for Harry's daughter) will need to be updated. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Comment it wouldn't be hard to change. We'd just click what links here on Lily Evans and relink em. Syu :::::::I think this would be a good idea, we should start this fairly soon and get it done quickly so there is no confusion. --Littlesparrow 10:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) *I like the idea of this being a disambig, since Lily was an Evans first there's no harm in identifying her by her maiden name. Rather than Lily Potter II though, why not just use the middle name to set it apart frmo the disambig? :Could someone tell me where they found out she was named for Ginny as well? For now I'm going to switch it back to just Lily Potter. --Dbones2009 00:34, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :*Yeah I don't see anything Weasely in the name, Ginny seems to have pretty much totally deferred to Harry in regards to the naming issues. Ty 03:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lily Luna's eyes? Well, it is not noted what colour Lily Luna's eyes are. We know that they are not green like her father's. Some of you claim that she probably inherited her mother's eyes. However, I think that James II has brown eyes and Lily Luna has hazel like her paternal grandfather. JK maybe wanted that Albus/Harry are shown like her fraternal twins. I mean, maybe she wanted to show Lily like a female version of Harry. He has his mother's eyes and father's hair, and Lily could have Harry's mother hair and James' eyes. I mean, is this logical? Please comment! Potterpuppetpal 18:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC)They should be hazel. (potterpuppetpal) Wow! I had never thought of that before!! That makes perfect sense to me ;) I think that she should have hazel eyes to just like I think she is in Ravenclaw.. well at least until Jo says otherwise Nice job picking up on that! Gryffindors Heir 00:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have always loved the idea of Lily having hazel eyes. I don't want her to be exactly like her mom, which I think she already shares a similar personality with. I think the combonation of the 2 parents eyes, or her grandfather's eyes, is wonderful. Hopefully JK could write a book or tell us about it so she can clear things up for us! Madelionsrawr 17:55, 31 May 2013 (UTC) Image Where is that image from? Can anyone confirm -- seems like it'd be Ginny to me (how could there be an image of Lily?) I just can't place where its from so I didn't delete it yet. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Lily hasn't been in any movies yet -- it shouldn't be kept in the infobox.-- 20:35, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Done. Is it actually Ginny from the first movie? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::No. Compare it to this-- 20:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Half-blood? Why does it note that she is a half-blood when both her parents had magical abilities (of course)? Half-blood means one magical parent one non-magical parent, correct? 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :See Blood purity. Its certainly not parents, I think if all grandparents are wizard then they are not a half-blood. Depends who is using the word among other things. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:50, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Pure-blood is the person whose all ancestors are magical or very long line (like Ernie MacMillan). I think that Lily and her siblings are Three Quarter Bloods. They would be half-blood if they had one pure-blood and one muggle-born or muggle parent. Their paternal grandmother is muggle-born, not father or mother. :There is no such thing as a Three Quarter Blood in HP Canon. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:59, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::As Cav said above, the term "Three Quarter Blood" never appears in canon. From all the information we have so far, it seems that a half-blood is anyone who is known to have both magical and Muggle ancestry. See the blood purity for a discussion. Oread 15:01, 29 August 2008 (UTC) A witch or wizard with at least one wizarding parent but at least one Muggle parent or grandparent. Is how a half-blood is described on the Hary Potter Lexicon, therefore James, Albus, and Lily do not fit the half-blood requirement. Pure-blood extremists may not acknowledge James, Albus, and Lily as purebloods, but that doesn't matter. They do not fit into half-blood at all, they fit more into purebloods so I will put them there. :This is already being discussed on Talk:James Potter II. Oread (talk) 05:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Godparents Who is mentioned as Lily's godparents? Isn't it Luna and her husband Rolf, is this just speculation? Dante91 16:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :J.K. Rowling hasn't said. Oread 18:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, J.K. has stated that it's Ron and Hermione. Pack Alpha of Europe 22:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually that's not true J.k. only said that Ron and Hermione were James's God Parents and never went into who either Albus's or Lily's god parent's were. exo (utc) Luna That's an interesting choice of middle name. Lily makes sense since she's Harry's mother and he named the first child after his father (2nd was also a boy so had to wait). But I really don't understand the middle name... there's a serious pattern with how Sirius matches up with James and how Severus matches up with Albus... but the only reason I can see for Luna being chosen (beyond the possibility of god parents, as mentioned) was that it also started with an 'L'. I mean, Luna didn't die... and she wasn't a parental figure... rather out of place. If she's that dear a friend to be placed amongst the holy quartet then that god parent thing isn't that bad of an assumption. Perhaps she was very close with Ginny and that was the one piece of input she managed to get in on the child-naming game. Ty 03:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lupin I think the spectulation at the bottom about being named after Lupin should be removed. That is very far out, and I doubt that Harry and Ginny notice what it is latin for, and I don't think they would remember his nickname. Heromine's #1 fan! 22:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, seeing as Harry's Teddy's godfather, and Harry remembered Wormtail's nickname and James'(Potter I) and Sirius' he would be likely to remember Remus'. And it is possible that's why they named her Lily Luna. I don't see how Harry could forget his nick name anyways, all of their nick names are written right on the Marauder's Map, that he kept, and he knows that it was them who made it, soooooo......--BachLynn (Accio!) 15:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Her middle name 'Luna' means moon, and Lupin's nickname 'Moony' is also related to'' moon''. I think Harry named her daughter Lily Luna 'after '''Lily Potter '(Evans) , 'Luna Scamander '(Lovegood) and Remus Lupin'. 16:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC) House Hey, so I was wondering if anyone knows what house Lily Luna was sorted into? I googled it and all I got was "It is highly likely she was sorted into Gryffindor." :P I thought it would be Ravenclaw... Well if anyone knows... Gryffindors Heir 00:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I know, Rowling is the only one to know at this point. Seeing as both her parents were Gryffindors it would make sense if she ended up there (Rose is another matter seeing as her mother were at least as bright as any Rawenclaw). What I'm curious at is why you'd think Lily would be in Rawenclaw. Is there ''anything at all indicating she'd end up there?? Aryllia 20:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Remus Lupin being namesake? The information that 'Luna' is named for Remus Lupin is incorrect. J.K. Rowling has stated whilst discussing the Potter/Weasley family tree, that Lily is named for of course, Lily Evans, and Luna Lovegood. I thought I'd bring it up here before adding it to the article in fear of a possible edit war. But seeing as all his other kids were named after the group of friends from Hogwarts (James and Sirius, the exception being Peter Pettigrew), I think that he would have possibly thought up a girl name for the fact that Lupin refers to the moon, whereas Luna does, too. And if he named her after Luna, why did he not name one of his children after Neville? Thank you for trying to clarify this before an edit war, though. I appreciate it. Hedwig the Demigodling 15:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to ask where you got the link that states "the information that 'Luna' is named for Remus Lupin is incorrect. J.K. Rowling has stated whilst discussing the Potter/Weasley family tree, that Lily is named for of course, Lily Evans, and Luna Lovegood" thanks, cause some people are arguing avout it and i just wanted to clear up the confusion. (: Awesomeshitzxc 10:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) First daughter = Powerful?? "Lily is, like her mother, the first girl to be born into their respective families in a number of generations. While Ginny was the first girl to be born into the Weasley family in several generations, Lily was the first female to be born in the Potter family in at least three generations, due to Lily's father and paternal grandfather both being only children. Like Ginny, this may (at least partially) mark her as a powerful witch, although unlike her mother she is not the seventh child in her family, being only the third.." Now from JKR: "The backstory with Ginny was, she was the first girl to arrive in the Weasley family in generations, but there's that old tradition of the '''seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and a seventh son of a seventh son', so that's why she's the seventh, because she is a gifted witch."'' It's one thing when Rowling has a fun idea of a seventh child of a seventh child being powerful, but seven is slightly more special than three as far as siblings go. A lot of families have three children and James I and Harry were from single child families because their parents were too old/were murdered young respectively. There is nothing really special or prophetic about Lily being a daughter and third child - it's about as normal as you can get. At best you could call it fanon speculation as far as I can see. Opinions? Aryllia 11:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've weeded out some of the ridiculous stuff in the Behind the Scenes section, including what you brought up. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 18:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree I think if Harry and James I had had lots of brothers and no sisters (like Ginny) then you could say that it was unusual for her to be a girl but as they were both an only child and their parents just happened to have a son first doesn't prove anything Howitoughttobe (talk) 22:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it is safer to call Ginny "Ginny Weasley" rather than "Ginny Potter", because she may have kept her maiden name; plus, she is commonly known to fans as Weasley because the bulk of the series takes place before she was married, so i think she should be called by her maiden name for convenience reasons. Plus, as a strong supporter of gender equality, i think women should keep their maiden names.Hallj36 05:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Physical appearance I wonder about the things given about Lily Lunas appearance. Where do the books say, that she's the spitting image of her mother? The only thing said in the book is: she has red hair. The lenght is unknown. Her eyecolor isn't given. Yeah, the epilouge stats that they aren't Lily-Evans-green, but that don't mean they are brown. They simply could be a different shade of green (not so bright-special(!!!)-Lily-Evans-green), hazel or probably even blue, given to the fact that blue is recessive to both, brown and green, and while there are nor greeneyed Weasleys, there are a quite some with blue eyes. The part about her figure is pure speculation. The books don't tell us anything about her heigh and figure and neither do they about whether she is beautiful or not. I think this part of the article should be properly quoted at least. As long as we don't even know the eyecolor of her actress it's probably better to just crop it down to the two things we know: she's a redhead and she hasn't Lilys eyes. Everything else is pure speculation and is probably confusing the readers of this article. Dyntia 17:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) - Nick O'Demus 17:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) My sister had this idea that Lily Luna would have Lily Evan's red hair rather than her mums lighter red hair. Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 17:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image Is it only me or why is the face of Lily in the infobox so long-drawn? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Age As it stands, it rather looks like she lived from 1 September, 2007 until 31 August, 2008. Might it be better worded to avoid such confusion? While other places may have mice or mosquitoes, we have... DRAGONS! (LawOfTheSeas) (talk) 15:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I have added a b., meaning "born". I think that fixes it.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:14, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Picture I really think the other picture of Lily from the Deathly Hallows looked better and suited canon more. This one is kind of poor in quality. I think until we have a better picture of her from the play, we should change it back to the one from The Deathly Hallows. I also think Lily had only a small role in the play anyway so I don't think we needed to change it from the Deathly Hallows one. --Kates39 (talk 12:59, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Birthday I better ask before changing it - couldn't Lily be also born in the end of 2007, as students who are born after September 1st don't turn eleven before heading to Hogwarts and therefore attend it the next year? LoonyRadish (talk) 19:16, September 6, 2016 (UTC) : Agreed! Lily started Hogwarts in 2019 so technically she could have been born anytime between 1 September 2007 and 31 August 2008. -- Kates39 (talk) 19:19, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Inherited a smile? Her smile is not described as her characteric. Also, I've never heard that you can inherit a smile. I think you can inherit vertain personality traits and facial features, but not the smile itself?--Rodolphus (talk) 17:16, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : I checked and there's nothing about her smile in the books. I don't think you can inherit a smile per se, but like you say, you can inherit facial expressions. - Kates39 (talk) 17:50, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Lily Jr. or Lily II? Shouldn't her name supposed to be Lily, Jr. or Lily II? Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 21:56, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :There must be a Lily Sr. to call her Lily Jr., but her grandmother is already dead, so she is not a Junior. Lily II could be, but why not Lily L.? Her grandmother is Lily J. :[[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:11, October 11, 2019 (UTC)